


小城大事-2

by E1945



Category: APH - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-09
Updated: 2019-05-09
Packaged: 2020-02-29 01:54:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18768793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/E1945/pseuds/E1945





	小城大事-2

那是阿陳剛剛接到台灣史課題的春天，他為此弄得焦頭爛額，每天都要查閱大量文獻，還有參考許許多多的外文資料，他能看俄文看得很流暢，而英文他只能請求王耀這個外援。  
王耀看著也很累，就乾脆不看了，他癱在長椅上休息，睜眼閉眼全都是英文字母的視覺殘留，簡直是噩夢。他抬頭看見窗外的懸鈴木長葉子了，枝條上發灰的果子在之前已經全部掉光，再過一個多月，就差不多是開花的時候了。  
閱讀疲勞使兩個人眼前直冒金星，阿陳只能用尺子間著一行行字來看，口中輕輕讀著句子以防走神。「民國三十八年，國民黨軍隊兵敗大陸，撤退到台灣。中華民國結束了在大陸統治的歲月，同時在台灣開啟了一段新的歷史。」一本磚頭厚的書的最後一行字終於使他得到了救贖，他重重地歎了口氣，用力把書合上，然後在自己的草稿上開了新的一頁，頂格寫著：民國三十八年（1949）。  
一根白髮落到草稿上，阿陳抬頭看著同樣累垮的老朋友，他看起來還是那麼年輕。他傷感地搖了搖頭。又埋怨道：「我都一把年紀了，又沒去過台灣，還要我折騰這種東西。」  
「說不定去過的才沒資格折騰呢。」王耀笑了，他拿過那本厚厚的書，捧在手上翻看著。讀史的人總有屬於自己的上帝視角，有些事情愈是了解就會離大眾愈遠，那可不是什麼能令人滿意的研究成果。  
阿陳整理著亂七八糟的草稿紙，腦海中滿滿都是那年的那些船，一艘一艘地從沿海的碼頭開出，穿過朦朦朧朧的海霧，一直到駛到基隆港去。或許在那個時候，有的人能在上船前決定去留，但像王耀的話，只能選擇另一些東西。  
「這是由你來選擇的嗎？」  
問話打破了靜默，王耀疑惑地看著他。阿陳指了指身後的領袖畫像，又指了指草稿上的另一個人名。  
他仰著頭看那些懸鈴木，又想起了那個春天，南京城還未休憩好，就又陷入了爭鬥。  
事過幾十年來王耀早已心平如鏡，而這個問題就像平靜的水面忽然出現的漣漪，把他的思緒帶到了那大霧繚繞的海面，又來了一陣颶風，把他捲回硝煙彌漫的戰場。

那場戰爭打到最後，王耀心裡也有數了，政府實際控制的城市在一個個失守，他閉上眼睛，仿佛看到零散在棋盤周處的白棋，忽然在一夜之間以吞江之勢，將那些原本便據地穩固的黑棋全部包圍了起來。  
長征前他曾和那個人見過一次，他那時候是蘇維埃政府的主席，向自己伸出了手。那是一個邀請，王耀猶豫著，最後沒有把手搭過去。  
「如果有那個時候的話，我自然就會留在你的身邊。」王耀說。  
「沒關係，會有那個時候的。」對方不以為然地笑了笑，那個眼神卻被王耀捕捉到。後來，他說：  
江山如此多嬌，引無數英雄競折腰。  
是冰天雪地中不為所撼的豐碑，也是艱險沼澤中鏽跡斑斑的魚鉤；是野草，乾糧，與枯麥秸。最後一根焦乾的火柴劃起了星星點點的火光，將棋盤上的廣闊的天地全部燃成了烈焰。他猛地睜開眼睛，他還是他，來勢洶洶的風雨卻使他的天空變了色。

他看著那張掛畫出了神，舊朝的沒落始於它不能再奉天命，保平安，當朝天子在百姓中無德再膺天命。而新朝成為了天命的繼承者，其實只是因為它坐擁了江山。 

王耀穿過四月的煙雨，淡默地從古城墻邊走過。  
上司帶著一幫政府要員準備撤離，他們匆匆趕往機場，王耀身上的軍服早已破破爛爛，軍帽上的帽徽也已經變得黯淡無光，他喘著氣跟著大夥一起跑，跑著跑著，像是感覺到了什麼，他再也抬不起腿來。  
他就在那裡停住了腳步。  
男人回頭疑惑地看著他，示意他快點跟上。  
王耀明白過來了，抬起頭喘著氣衝他微笑，他呆呆地定在那兒，說，我不走了，我走不了了。就像當初留了下來在你身邊一樣，我現在也要留下來了。  
他已經很疲乏，幾乎站不起來，他花光剩餘的力氣直起身子，直視著對方，用著當初對每一位承啟者的口吻：  
但，我就一直在這裡，如果你還能贏，記得回來這兒找我。  
男人的神情由愕然轉向緩和，王耀的意思他懂，正如當年意氣風發的他完成了北伐，從此王耀便站在了他的身旁。他歎了口氣又點點頭，從口袋拿出一個徽章塞到王耀手裡，青的天與白的日，是曾經照亮過這片黯淡大地的光芒。  
「我一定能回來的。」  
彼時那人還不知道，自己轉身一走，便帶走了一個時代。

春雨飄在硝煙平息的南京城，落在就地熟睡士兵們的臉上。聽說解放軍為了接管南京還特地搞了一個新班子，王耀小心踩著空地慢步走過，他抬頭一看，總統府上的旗杆已經掛上了新的旗子。  
人馬入城，身後傳來腳步聲。  
「是你嗎？」  
王耀回頭，朝著來者點頭。「是我，」王耀向他伸出手，像是主動完成那年的邀約：「從此你我便一同前進了。」  
他們在熱情迸發的喝彩中握了手，驕陽的紅從樹蔭的縫隙中穿入，映亮了這片土地，舊的救國者被新的救國者取代，一段新的歷史便從此開始。

南京易幟後幾天的一個晚上，司徒雷登的宅邸似乎發生了什麼事情，王耀趕到的時候幾個人已經停住了口角，解放軍也已經離開。  
王耀看了下周圍的擺設，還是和以前一樣，只是這屋子以外的世界，已經迎來了新的陽光。  
「真令我感到意外，您竟然還在這裡。蘇聯的人已經和他們一起撤到廣州了。」王耀走到他跟前。就和阿陳一樣，他也看著面前的人在自己的國土上長大，而後白髮蒼蒼。  
「您不也還在這裡。」老人半倚著藤椅，聽著外邊漸漸低下去的雨聲。  
「我原本便屬於這裡。」  
「我也是，一直屬於這裡。」老人搖著頭笑了起來，他以戲謔的口吻問：「新的上司和以前的皇帝一樣是天選之人嗎？」  
王耀搖頭否認：「不是天選，而是民選。只有大家選擇出來的，我才能站在他的身旁。」他作這個回答的時候心底有種莫名的踏實，他的情緒已經趨近平靜，試著慢慢去接受新的自己。  
阿爾，你一定比我更懂這個道理吧。  
「我留在這裡，還是希望能和他們接觸。我覺得，中美也應該發展出一段新的關係了。」老人說。  
聽到這句話，王耀不由得感到為難。現在不是談論這個問題的最佳時刻，至少這不是一個好的時刻。  
老人用餘光打量了下王耀的神情：「還在等援助嗎？」  
「是別人在等。」王耀問：「那你又在等什麼。」  
木質的窗花被一陣大風吹得咿呀作響。  
「在等雨停。」  
這個世界本來就沒有什麼舊社會與新社會，英雄們輪番登場，時代滾滾，朝代更疊，無非是一場場早已註定的的輪轉。

「你幹嘛一副感性的樣子？」阿陳被王耀認真的模樣惹笑了。  
王耀停止了沉思，安靜地合上書。  
「他們是怎麼知道你的身份的？都像我那麼聰明？」阿陳好奇地瞄著他。  
「如果你站到了那個位置上，你就自然知道我是誰。」王耀說。他斜斜地躺平，別過臉：「至於你，是我樂意讓你知道，你才會知道。」  
阿陳接不下去了。王耀打從他出生就是老師，再往後，他發現王耀也會在政府部門進進出出——他就知道那個古怪的鄰舍吃的是政府飯，也對歷史很有研究，直到他和王耀熟絡起來便經常去王耀家，出乎意料的是，王耀家裡一本和歷史相關的書都沒有。  
後來……過了許多年，他察覺到王耀身上那些與常人不同的地方後便知道了身份，也對此不覺得奇怪了。  
他是土地，是國家，也是歷史。  
反倒童年時期對他耳濡目染，小陳後來走上了就業面非常有限的漫漫歷史教書路，再往後，就參了軍，當然也和王耀一樣，吃上了政府飯。  
你不和其他和你一樣的人玩嗎？他曾經這樣問過王耀，還有一些雜七雜八的問題。對方總是不以為然地敷衍著，說有什麼好玩的，不打架就算謝天謝地了。喔，你還問喜歡的人……？哪有這種東西。肯定沒有，絕對沒有，你們凡人就想得太多。  
阿陳當然不信，說仙女也會歷凡劫，英雄總歸也會有難過的美人關，你收在雜物房櫃子還鎖著藏得那麼緊的是什麼玩意兒。  
哎呀哪有什麼東西……我櫃子什麼東西都沒有，下次你過來看，找到了我、我……我……王耀一時舌頭打結，繞不過來。  
你你你……你什麼你。  
總之就是沒有那種東西！  
王耀拿他當朋友，當然，他知道自己不可能會陪伴到王耀終老，這其實是一件好事，太好太好的事。在南京淪陷時，他曾以為王耀已經和那些無辜的百姓一同葬身城中，而在屠殺過後，他在戰場和王耀再見之時，激動得流下淚來。是仙人感到了孤獨想找人說說話還是單純被凡人發現了身份都好，總之，他們是好朋友了。他有時會想象自己離開的那天王耀會是什麼樣的表情，也許會感到難過，但是也可能覺得很平淡。

「後來過了很多年……」  
聽到那人訃聞的時候，王耀還是出奇地有點被觸動。他以為時隔這麼多年了，無論是誰統領著這片土地，最終都會成為時光中的過客。那天從宅邸看出去烏雲密佈的一片，王耀躺在搖椅上歎了口氣：他最終還是沒能回來啊。  
這不是一早就知道的事麼，他大概是回不來了。  
他回不來了，所以才說先把我葬在慈湖吧，因為，那是最像我奉化老家的地方。  
中國人最講求落葉歸根了，等以後你能回來了，我再帶你回奉化老家吧，那裏仍然還有古木參天的武嶺，還有流水旋洄的剡溪。  
雕欄玉砌應猶在，只是朱顏改。  
有了日，就有月，有雨，就會有晴。正如人也是一樣，當然除了子期和伯牙以外還有其他一些微妙的類比者。  
那兩個人爭了一輩子鬥了一輩子，一個老想著反攻大陸另一個老想著解放台灣。一年多過後他也走了，縱使兩邊的報紙再如何用著看似隔空互懟的方式喜大普奔地報著對方的死訊，那些前塵終歸也終歸成灰成土。總之，他們倆人之間的較量總算是結束了，只不過是留了一大堆沒有解決的問題留待後人去爭論與定奪。

等那個時候，我再……  
王耀迷糊地搖著頭，嘴唇微微翕動像在囈語，和每個陽光燦爛時的午睡一樣，他感到心臟逐漸加快，然後他朦朦朧朧地睜開眼睛。  
視野中只有一雙深藍的大眼睛直勾勾地盯著自己。  
王耀心臟幾近要跳出來，——這是什麼噩夢嗎！？他尖叫一聲，手往前亂揮了幾拳，捶到那東西的時候他猛地抬腿往前重重一踹——  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊痛死我了！」  
重物摔倒在地的聲音，繼而是鬼哭狼嚎的叫喊聲，王耀雙手還死命蒙著臉，聽到痛呼後他小心翼翼地睜開眼睛，從指縫去觀察外面的情況。  
那個咎由自取的傢伙被他踢倒在地，捂著腹部痛苦地打滾，眼鏡也狼狽地摔在一邊。他確實用上了全身的力量，誰讓對方活該。  
「Un、Uncle，他說他是你的美國朋友。」凱文被面前的情況嚇呆，仿佛是把不該放的人放進來了。  
「Uncle！？噗哈哈哈——」聽到這個稱呼，阿爾弗雷德不要命地大笑。  
王耀的起床氣本來就不小，睡覺的時候精神總是處於一種極其脆弱的狀態，他憎死阿爾弗雷德這樣嚇他。  
他到現在都還瞪著阿爾弗雷德，恨不得把他瞪死。  
阿爾弗雷德停止了叫喚，雖然被踹了的地方還是重重地發疼，但他看得出來王耀的情緒不太對勁……早知道，就不這樣捉弄王耀了。  
「抱歉，我有點起床氣。」  
「好吧……我一時間忘了。做噩夢了麼？」阿爾弗雷德扶著墻站起來。  
「是啊，夢到你這個小賤人了。」王耀深呼吸一口氣，回頭看了看凱文：「我去洗把臉，不要叫我『Uncle』！叫我名字就好。」  
「你有英文名嗎？」凱文問。  
「有有有，當然有，還是我幫他起的，就叫Ton——」阿爾弗雷德還沒說完，王耀就順手抄起的一本書直接甩向他臉上，又被對方敏捷地伸出手擋下。  
「誰要跟那傢伙一個名字啊！」王耀罵著，回頭看了看凱文又看看阿爾，仿佛兩個美國小子在他午睡的時候達成了什麼可怕的共識。  
「他跟你說了什麼？」王耀問阿爾。  
「什麼都沒說。」阿爾猛地搖頭。  
王耀再看看凱文，他已經捂著嘴巴像飛人一樣狂奔出去了。好吧，他就知道小孩子坦率，怪就怪自己說什麼奇怪的話。與其說生氣，不如說是不想讓阿爾弗雷德知道他在想些什麼，尤其是一些和他有關的事。  
就像這個城市，有什麼好想的呢，無論有著怎樣的過去，路還不是每天都一樣地堵，生活都是一樣地過。

他掬起涼水捂向臉上，火辣辣的皮膚頓時舒服不少，但就是剛剛被阿爾弗雷德嚇過，心口的位置還是一直在發悶。他乾脆把洗手盆都放滿了水，深呼吸一口氣將整個腦袋都泡進去。  
水面以下只有渾濁的重響，他慢慢地平靜下來了，腦中一些凌亂的碎片也被溫和的水流整理好了一樣，他從亂七八糟的夢境中走了出來。水喉還在開著，滿出來的水急促地流向地漏。  
忽然間一雙帶著熱度的手從背後攬住他，他下意識地打了個顫，但身後的人靠著自己的背脊壓了下來，他無法直起腰。那雙手並沒有什麼大的動作，只是一直往上，隔著薄冷衫捂在他的心口處，把心臟的鼓動都握在了掌中一般……冷不防地、王耀猛地抬起頭，他嗆了幾口水轉身盯著背後的人，身體失衡使他用手撐在身後的洗手台上。  
阿爾弗雷德靠得很近，他用鼻尖觸碰王耀的額頭。  
「做夢了嗎？」  
王耀點點頭。他把臉偏到一旁，躲過對方帶著陽光的氣息。  
「我偶爾休息不好也會做一大堆莫名其妙的夢，有時候夢到以前的事情，」阿爾弗雷德環住他的腰：「有時候夢到你。」  
夢境，是他們的大腦惟一能得到解脫的世界，卻又是回憶被束縛得更緊的地方。  
王耀手掌抵著阿爾胸口，試圖保持距離，對方還絲毫不覺——不，就算察覺到也不會受到拒絕的影響。阿爾弗雷德靠得更近了，他湊到王耀耳邊低語：「……要是有壞人趁你不注意把你按在水裡，說不定就被溺死了。」  
「你倒是很想我死。」王耀瞪著他，濕漉漉的眼睛，完全沒有平時的凌厲。  
「哪有，開個玩笑。」阿爾弗雷德裝作嚴肅的表情一下變回輕鬆。「不過你是要注意點了，老爺爺。」他拍拍王耀褲袋，那兒有把小刀。  
「你怎麼過來了？」  
「春假。」阿爾弗雷德抱住他。  
隨後便是溫柔的吻。  
王耀把手箍在阿爾肩上借力，腰也被體貼地挽住，好讓不磕到後邊堅硬的邊緣。他閉著眼睛咬著對方嘴唇，他被夢境的虛無折磨得空洞無比，急需一點什麼來發洩、探尋自己的所在。  
回應總是來得十分大方，仿佛知道他心中所想。他被阿爾弗雷德用力攬緊，身體緊貼的觸感把那些空白一點點填滿，他探到對方口腔，交換彼此溫熱的呼吸。  
這傢伙……阿爾弗雷爾半瞇著眼打量著王耀，他拉開王耀的衣襬，把手伸到他的背後緊貼著皮膚，試圖安撫對方暴戾的情緒。  
碰撞的響聲從門口傳來，倆人剎時被驚到，停止了親吻，阿爾弗雷德迅速把手抽出來。王耀推開阿爾弗雷德，往門口瞄了瞄，凱文定住的背影，和一張被不小心撞到在地的椅子。  
覺察到被發現，凱文緊張地轉過去半張臉，心虛地盯著兩個臉紅得要命的大人。  
咳咳……阿爾弗雷德自覺地往後退了一步，他看了眼整個呆住的王耀，同樣窘迫得無法應對。  
「我、我、我想用廁所……」凱文提著褲子結結巴巴地說，裝著一副自己什麼都沒看到的樣子。  
王耀撩了下臉上的濕髮，暗暗吐了一口氣。「哦，你用。」他給凱文騰出位置後大步走出去，完全忘掉了阿爾弗雷德的存在。  
他裝聾扮啞的技藝已經爐火純青。他現在想死，很想很想……死之前要先把阿爾弗雷德也弄死……蒼天阿，他在一個十幾歲的孩子面前都做了什麼！  
凱文緊繃著表情，他吞吞吐吐地對還愣在原地的阿爾弗雷德細聲說：「我什麼都沒看到……」  
救命——！阿爾弗雷德內心萬馬奔騰，他哭笑不得望著天花，痛苦地用手捂著發紅的嘴唇呻吟。

北京的電話陸續不斷打來，說沒給王耀一次性批這麼長的假，要他快點回去上班，但都被王耀推諉回去了。  
「一年忙到晚，也沒見給我漲工資，還不如在這裡當人民教師來得輕鬆，一週才一個夜課。」王耀鬱悶地收了線。這裡離北京一千多公里，四個來鐘頭的高鐵，但他就是懶得回。  
又一個電話打來——  
「祖宗！求您了，快回來吧！後天要要要要出席——！」是小李鬼哭狼嚎的聲音，估計早幾天沒和他一起回去，也挨了批。  
「我忙著吶，回不了。」  
「忙著幹嘛！？」  
「要……要上課。而且快清明了，我還得去掃墓呢。」王耀看著月曆的紅日，隨口瞎編了一個理由。  
「我怎麼不知道您還有過世的親人在南京！？」小李忍無可忍地戳穿他：「不過這可真不成，清明節有官方活動，你得現個身才行。」  
這安排怎麼不按國務院的來啊！王耀絕望了。  
他還要幫陳家夫婦帶孩子……他答應了要帶凱文去玩，還要看看有沒有花樹還在開什麼的……順便也想給自己放個假。  
這樣一來便沒辦法了，他迅速收拾了行裝準備起腳，臨走前千叮萬囑交待阿爾弗雷德帶凱文出去景點玩玩拍拍照什麼的。  
「哎，我一時也想不到帶他去哪看看好，你自己百度一下吧！」王耀在手機找了一圈：「就這麼些地標建築就可以了，還有記得把人牽好了不要弄丟了，我事情弄好馬上回來。」  
阿爾弗雷德和凱文一邊聽一邊點頭當做是應允了，聞到廚房的香味便一起走了出去，留下王耀一個人手忙腳亂地整理行李。  
他把文件急衝衝地塞入公文包，又檢查了書桌抽屜有沒有落下重要的文件——至少確保阿爾弗雷德不會看到什麼他不該看的東西。隨後他瞥到報紙一角，捕捉到幾個關鍵字之後拿了起來，看到了內容之後不滿地皺了皺眉，說的是台灣的國父銅像又被潑油漆了，他把那張報紙揉得皺巴巴的扔進垃圾桶。

回去那天的早上他臨急臨忙到中山陵走了一趟，外頭有賣花的小販，他循例買了一束白菊。簡單的鞠躬表意後以最快的速度去趕車，幾乎全程是提著包往回跑，外頭陽光猛烈得令他無法睜眼，他用力閉了閉眼睛，而後回頭一看，「天下為公」四個大字在陽光下熠熠生輝。  
明明已經存在了幾千年的禮記，卻一直等到了那個辛亥年，才被有力地書寫在這片傷痕累累的大地上。距離如今已經一個世紀了，那是第一次出現在自己土地上的共和與民主，習慣了幾千年的帝制沉入地底，那日的他剪去了髮辮，穿上白襯衫與背帶褲，站在了新的日光底下，和現在他望向牌樓的角度一樣，他看著台上的革命者宣頌著救國的綱領。  
他坐在石級上翻看著那些曾經被禁止閱讀的書，來自西方、又與中華文明融合了的思想和他一貫對君權的認知發生了巨大的碰撞。書中的字詞似乎有一種強大的力量，激勵著他的復興，令他背向過去，一往無前。  
「我不做亡國奴，我要做救國者。」那人在他身邊坐下來，手搭在他的肩上：「何爲革命？我告訴他，革命，就是要讓四萬萬同胞人人有恒業，不啼饑，不號寒。」   
這句話令王耀的血液都沸騰了起來，渾身都不止地顫抖。  
他曾為俎上之肉，在餓虎面前毫無反駁的餘地，那時的他每夜閉上眼睛，屈辱的畫面仿佛夢魘一般令他無法安眠，而現在，他閉上眼睛，看到的全是新中國的明天。站在身旁的人背對著夕陽，剪影頂天立地，王耀站起來向他跑去，那兒就是一條新的路，他再也不要向後看。

中國的清明小假期也開始了，雖說是個關於掃墓的節日，但有不少人趁著這幾天來了個短途旅行。玄武湖景區人山人海，凱文一點都不喜歡來景區，他早就從網絡上知道祖國的假日最壯觀的風景是人頭人頭與人頭。  
阿爾弗雷德也不想帶他來景區，他寧可在屋裡打遊戲——只不過是答應過了王耀，才成了沒辦法的事。  
他和凱文在人群中快被夾成肉餅，連喘一口新鮮空氣都是奢侈，前邊的男人一直往自己前方靠，後邊的人又擠了上來，他比那些人都高半個頭左右，只好無奈地望著天，希望著前邊的人流快點疏散。  
人群吵鬧得不得了，有抱怨，有慍怒，以及極少數的期待。  
「上次我接了個江蘇的project，約了幾個妝師面談，蘇州無錫的不知道比南京的姑娘洋氣多少去了，都怪我媽央我回來，這裡也沒啥好玩的呀，不全都是安徽人嘛。」旁邊塞著的一個女生大大咧咧打著電話對朋友埋怨著，聲音竟然還神奇地蓋過周圍的吵雜聲。  
「那個姐姐在說什麼？」凱文的腦袋被夾在人群中間，只聽到有個尖尖的女聲特別大。  
「呯！」阿爾弗雷德做出手槍的樣子對著凱文額頭：「地圖炮嘛！」  
凱文感覺自己快要窒息了，如果他現在小幾歲就好了，他想阿爾弗雷德是不介意抱起他的。  
「我一點都不想來景區……」凱文委屈巴巴地說。  
「我也不想來……」阿爾回他一個同樣委屈的眼神。  
相視的一刻，兩個人勾起嘴角，阿爾弗雷德一把把他抱起來，大喊著：「讓開喇讓開喇！小孩子暈倒喇我要送他去醫院！」一路橫衝直撞地在人群裡邊殺出一條路。  
他們氣喘吁吁地逃離了景區，下過小雨的地面濕答答的。  
「我們現在去哪裡？我還不想回去打遊戲。」凱文笑嘻嘻地問。「噢，又下雨了！」他用手拍了拍落在外套上的雨點。  
「是啊，清明節，下點雨正常。」阿爾弗雷德撐開傘。

他想起了有一年的清明，同樣是在中國，他跑到了王耀家裡借宿。  
那時王耀用原子筆在紙上隨意地寫著字，又認真地給筆鋒填滿色：「寒食催梨花。」  
「噢，下點小雨的天氣真恐怖！」阿爾弗雷德不滿地說，他提著電風筒對著濕鞋子吹。  
「清明節當然是要下雨，」王耀說，「那是因為上天也要祭奠死去的人。」

阿爾蹲下身，他揉了揉凱文的頭髮，微笑著對他說同樣的話：  
「是上天在祭奠死去的人。」

青灰色的天氣，青灰色的紀念館。廣場上響起了思念曲，路人不禁被凝重的氣氛感染，紛紛駐足於前。阿爾弗雷德就牽著凱文站在前排的位置，不一會兒就站滿了人。  
但和景區不一樣，這裡沒有吵鬧，也沒有埋怨，大家只是靜靜地、追思著遇難的人和逝去的歷史。偶爾阿爾弗雷德會想，「Chinese」已經是個太廣泛的概念了，那什麼才能令華人的世界團結在一起？不是血脈，更不是政黨，也不是民族。  
“當紅梅遭淩辱、雪松被虐殺，  
是你/不屈的根須/托起寒夜裡墜落的星光，  
引爆無數紫色的焰火/焚燒冷漠、驅趕黑暗  
讓姗姗來遲的春天/捧讀一座明城的肝膽。”  
他曾以為自己的國家沒有過類似的歷史，所以在任何這類國外的紀念館中不存在同理心，但他發現自己錯了。在面對浩難的時候，任何人都是一樣的，誰又能比誰高人一等呢。他萌發出一種不合時宜的衝動，渴望著和這兒的人一起珍惜來之不易的和平。  
我又不是什麼善良的人……  
阿爾弗雷德腦中閃過那些無法瞑目的屍體，金錢的影子與血腥的戰場交匯在一齊，繼而又成了手中血淋淋的刺刀。他猝不及防往後退了一步，踩到了後邊的人，但對方並沒在意，仍然將精力集中在悼念儀式中。  
和平與否不過是相對而言。只是有太多的身不由己罷了。他想自省，卻又成了自我催眠。  
黑壓壓的天空令心情抑鬱得不得了，他回去的時候一路無語，只是淡淡地囑咐了凱文：  
「不要告訴他我帶你來這裡了。」  
「為什麼？」凱文疑惑。  
「他一直覺得我虛偽。」他苦笑著說。  
「怎麼會，我們美國人最直率了。」凱文對阿爾弗雷德露了個大微笑，但仍然逗不笑他。

王耀果然一忙完就趕回來了，不知為何，只要阿爾弗雷德出現在這裡而又不在他視線範圍內，他就會有種莫名的壓力和不祥預感。  
……是監視，或者單純地呆在一起也好。  
一打開門見到阿爾弗雷德和凱文都在呼呼大睡，微弱的陽光從窗簾的間隙中穿進來。一切都和他回去之前沒什麼變化的樣子，他稍稍舒了口氣。  
「都幾點了……還在睡。」他低聲嘟囔著，給他們兩個掖了掖被子。他碰到阿爾弗雷德領口的時候，對方稍微動了下身體。  
……應該是醒了。醒了然後繼續裝睡那種。王耀看了看他快速瞇上的眼縫，沒有戳穿他。  
睡覺的時候仍是不會睡得太死。王耀也一樣，這些都是從戰爭中遺留下來的爛習慣，戰場上永遠不知道敵方何時有突襲，也不知道何時會有緊急集合。只是不知道還要多少年才能把這個習慣改掉，但願那時依舊是歲月靜好，永遠再也不需要這個習慣。

阿爾弗雷德帶凱文去紀念館的事情還是敗露了，王耀皺著眉把手機丟給他，那是凱文在自己Facebook主頁的一條post。  
「哇哦，我都不知道你還會上Facebook！」阿爾弗雷德隨便扯了句話來緩和氣氛。  
「你幹嘛帶他去那裡！」王耀哭笑不得：「我明明讓你隨便帶他去景點走走！」  
「這不也是南京地標麼？你這……生氣得毫無道理啊！？」阿爾弗雷德攬著抱枕。  
「那樣的事情對小孩子的世界而言還是太殘忍了。」王耀說。  
「紀念儀式上唱歌的不都是比他小好多歲的小朋友！？」阿爾弗雷德反駁：「我不覺得我有錯。」  
「太爺爺是民族英雄，他比美國隊長還要酷！」被阿爾弗雷德護在一旁的凱文忽然大聲講，稚嫩的聲音卻鏗鏘有力。  
爭吵不了了之，王耀執拗地覺得就是阿爾弗雷德不對，但懶得跟他繼續爭執，那會兒開始他們沒有再講過話，哪怕是在同一屋簷下。他單純覺得阿爾弗雷德這次來的時間太長了，長得他馬上想公報私仇驅逐他出境。

凱文的假期離結束還有不到一週，他對王耀說想要老陳的一些紀念物帶回去。王耀帶著他在兩間屋子裡找了半天，找來找去都沒找到，獎章都沒剩一個的，太奇怪，明明應該有很多才對。除了各個角落，只剩下了那個立櫃了。他從枕頭底下拿出鑰匙，在裡面的雜物堆中找著獎章。  
「Hey，你不要生他氣了，我會內疚。」凱文忽然說。  
王耀還沒反應過來，他望望凱文，又繼續往裡邊找著東西。  
「他……他是你的『partner』？」凱文直接問出口，在這一刻八卦的心使他無所畏懼。  
王耀假裝聽不到，在抽屜裡亂翻一通。  
「告訴我嘛！」凱文豁出去了，他扯著王耀衣襬不鬆手。  
王耀的心已經被剛才那句話弄亂了，對方繼續追問，他只好為難地面對了問題：「我都不知道怎麼說才好。」  
「你就那樣說唄！」凱文得逞地笑了。  
「算是和我……同類的人吧。」王耀撓撓頭：「關係就那樣吧，現在來說不太壞，但也不那麼好。」  
「怎麼會不好？我明明看到你們在Kiss！」凱文用雙手的食指和拇指觸碰在一齊，邪邪地笑著。  
王耀燒紅了臉，他支支吾吾地說：「那、那、那是腳滑了……不小心撞到一齊的。」  
「超假……！」凱文朝他猛吐舌頭，這個答案連三歲小朋友都不好騙了好嘛！？完全不帶勁。「這是什麼？」他眼尖地從那堆亂七八糟的東西中扯出一張折起來的信紙，沒有折起來的那角落款寫著「Richmond」，時間是還不是公元紀年，只寫了個民國三十五年。  
王耀眼疾手快地想扯回去塞回舊日記裡邊，卻被敏捷地躲過：「別！快還給我！」  
「是誰給你的？」他的八卦之心又熊熊燃燒起來了……  
「……是我沒送出去的。總之現在已經沒用的東西。」王耀無奈到爆棚，喜歡八卦這一點果然是有隔代遺傳的吧！  
「Richmond？」凱文看看信，又看看他：「這是什麼『名字』啦！」  
「筆名！」王耀打住他：「只是覺得聽起來就很有錢的樣子就隨便起了。」  
「噢……那你為什麼沒送出去？」凱文順著問。  
王耀垂下眼，神情變得黯淡。「分手了唄，就沒給了。」  
像是聽了一個悲傷的故事，凱文擺出老成的樣子抬手拍了拍王耀的肩。原來是情書？他小聲嘀咕著。  
王耀被凱文認真的表情惹笑出聲，他挪開凱文的手：「你幹嘛喇，我說笑的而已，快找吧。」  
「這個又是什麼？」凱文又手快地從扯出一張黑白相，內容已經模糊不清了。  
「小孩子別亂動我的東西！」王耀快要瘋了。  
他接過來一看，指頭輕輕擦過相面，辨識度實在太低，他拿著相片到窗邊藉著光看那張相片，只能看到一些不明顯的輪廓。他翻到照片背面，寫著「通濟門，1959」

王耀仍當阿爾弗雷德是透明的，跟屋子裡邊完全沒這個人一樣，每天帶著凱文出出入入，就是不帶他。  
阿爾弗雷德在露台給那些發苞的盆栽認真地打頂，又拿著花壺小心地往花盆邊緣的泥土澆水。  
「阿爾，他怎麼還不理你，你該表示表示什麼了，就跟電視上演的一樣買點東西哄哄他。」凱文意味深長地笑著，整一個搗蛋鬼似的。  
「我有的他都不缺，他想要的……」阿爾弗雷德搖搖頭：「我給不了。」  
給不了。他放下花剪，用滿是泥土的手糊了凱文一臉，霎時倆人發生了一次不嚴重的武力衝突。  
不是給不了，是不能給。那是他們之間最後一張底牌，它永遠也無法從兩個人之間被抹除，就像是一個尖銳的棱角，他們只能小心地避讓。  
到現在這麼多年了，他想要一個統一的自己。  
「你們在一起多久啦？」凱文用紙巾抹著臉上的泥土，他露出一個大大的微笑，白色的牙齒對比骯髒的臉頰特為誇張。  
「……沒在一起。」阿爾弗雷德鼓著腮，瞪了瞪他。  
「你們兩個怎麼都一個樣子啊？」  
「他？」阿爾弗雷德問：「他怎麼說的？」  
「嘻嘻……」凱文陰陰地笑了幾聲：「告訴我真的，我就可以告訴你一個秘密！」  
「什麼秘密？」阿爾弗雷德向他靠近了一步。  
凱文後退一步，手裡從褲袋掏出什麼東西，藏在身後，依然保持著大笑臉，表情卻脅迫著阿爾弗雷德妥協。  
人小鬼大。阿爾弗雷德向前一步想搶，卻被躲開了。  
「不能耍無賴！還想過來搶！？」凱文有點氣憤：「阿耀說得對，你果然最無賴了！」  
阿爾弗雷德想哭又想笑，王耀到底在他面前說了多少自己的壞話！？他只好認輸了一般，攤攤手：「好吧，我真的……算不上和他在一起。」這個答案對別人來說都很奇怪吧，畢竟對方也不是三歲小孩子而是十幾歲的大孩子……他又嘗試說點什麼來讓這個回答看起來正經一點：「是他沒有答應我！我早就說我們去結婚過日子好了。」  
「嘿嘿，你喜歡他多久了？」凱文撓撓腦袋，他藏在後邊的手把「籌碼」捏得緊緊的。  
「一百多年了吧。」阿爾弗雷德滿不在意地說。  
「你講什麼大話！」凱文又生氣了。  
阿爾弗雷德真的不知道怎麼去應付他了，假的說了又不信，真的說了又不信，真難伺候。他往前大跨幾步，把小傢伙逼到墻角，蹲下身來狠狠地捏住他雙頰——  
「啊啊啊啊啊啊啊！疼疼疼——！」  
露台上傳出一大串嚎叫，花葉都被震得顫動起來。

那天晚上阿爾弗雷德也陸陸續續開始接到電話轟炸了，王耀話裡有話地催促著他走人。  
「快回去，別讓他們知道你在這裡。」王耀一臉嫌棄地說。  
阿爾弗雷德把手機關了，扔到床上。  
「咦？你肯開口跟我說話了？」阿爾弗雷德喜出望外，看來小型冷戰到此結束。他頓了下又問：「我有點好奇，你這幾年怎麼總是死賴在這裡不走？」  
「這是我家！」王耀沒好氣地說。  
「我是說，『這裡』。」他在最後的詞語上加重了語氣。  
「哦，我念舊。」王耀補上一句：「偶爾。」  
「那我算是『新』還是『舊』？」  
王耀抱著被子，沒有理他。  
至少王耀肯跟自己講話了……阿爾弗雷德也鬆了一口氣。  
翌日早上王耀早早就起身出門了，阿爾弗雷德也鬼鬼祟祟地遠遠在後邊跟著，確保不跟丟的同時不被發現。  
王耀來到一個空地，周圍都是雜草和垃圾。他披著一件厚重的黑大衣，和一路上的盛開的鮮花格格不入。  
他從大衣的口袋掏出了什麼，低著頭看著手心。  
阿爾弗雷德決定要嚇一嚇他，誰叫他總是藏著掖著的。他踮著腳從王耀身後走上前，直到他們的距離只剩下十公分了——  
王耀倏地轉過身來，面無表情地看著他：「阿爾，我想一個人呆一會。」  
阿爾弗雷德目瞪口呆地定在原地。他看清楚王耀手上的東西了，一個小小的徽章，太陽的圖案。他如同發現了什麼秘密一樣調侃著王耀：「想妹妹了？嘖嘖，政治不正確了吧。」  
「哪有你想得這麼多，你就跟個五毛似的。」王耀把徽章捂回手心，眼神拒他千里以外。  
阿爾懨懨走遠，他走到一塊石頭上坐著，遠遠地看著王耀。  
天又下起了小雨，王耀撐起黑傘，站在那兒一動不動，路過的人好奇地看著他，並不知道這個一身漆黑的人傻傻地站在這裡幹什麼。  
他看起來，就像個孤獨的守城人。  
這裡曾是秦淮的分界，就像是南京城的喉嚨。那些在小區建設工地被發現的通濟門青磚已經和周圍的景物融為一體，原來遺址離他並沒有那麼久遠，沒有長城的雄偉也沒有秦陵的壯觀，僅僅是斷壁與殘垣罷了。  
他再一次細看了徽章，又轉頭看了眼遠處的阿爾弗雷德，他正在那邊安靜地等待著。  
這是憲政的旗幟，是北伐的旗幟，是抗日的旗幟。他把徽章攥回手心，感受冰涼的溫度慢慢升高。  
這也是，你帶著我入常的旗幟。  
那個時候，你相當喜歡我的吧。  
他表情平淡，卻又有種抑制不住的難過。他深呼吸一口氣，把徽章擲在面前的泥坑裡，連同他從此以後再也無法一直憑吊的過去。雨水打在泥濘的地上，鬆散的泥土一會兒就把徽章掩蓋了。

王耀被阿爾弗雷德摟著，偶爾有往來的人將眼光停在他們身上。這個場景像極了那七十年前的一別，只是他們都忘記了，忘記了那秦淮的滄浪，與煙雨中的槍火。舊的遺憾也會被新的遺憾所代替，如同日益倥傯的政事，將過往的惋惜一一掩埋。  
我怕殺戮，又怕遺忘，怕見到流血的人們，又怕觸碰破裂的城墻，我必須捨棄那些過去，卻又無法控制自己不去悼念它們，我相識相交的夥伴，我恨之入骨的對手，那些死去的人，還有那些仍然追求著真理的人。  
「我在。」阿爾弗雷德把他按到自己懷裡。我還在。哪怕是你的情人，抑或敵人。  
「你以為像你這樣呢，家裡有些一兩百年的東西就算很了不起了。」王耀咬咬嘴唇，恢復了思緒。他一把推開阿爾弗雷德：「等你老得和我一樣，說不定你也會和我一樣患得患失的。」  
「『他們』不在墓地，也不在天堂。」阿爾弗雷德握住王耀的手，摁到他的心口：「而是在你的『這裡』。」  
只要你在，他們永遠都在。

王耀知道老陳留給他和凱文最好的東西了。  
他終於想起來那些東西都放在哪裡了，他在另一個防潮柜裡邊拿出來許許多多小包樣式的東西，他拆了一層又一層，最後，他把成百上千的菲林全部攤在凱文面前。  
——那些在幾十年前被刻意隱藏收著的的底片，終於在今天重見天日。因為保存得當，它們大多仍然清晰，對王耀來說，這真的太難得了。  
他出街買回來一些藥水和相紙，當晚躲進了房間就興致沖沖就開始把那些菲林沖洗出來。顯影的過程在凱文看來就像是變魔術一樣，他瞠目咋舌地從王耀手中接過那張從水喉下拿過來濕淋淋的相片。  
「這是你太爺爺，喏，」王耀指了指相片中其中一個人，「這個應該是你的爺爺。」他又拿照片對著凱文的臉對比了一下，輕輕地戳了戳他的鼻子：「嗯，還是有點像的。」  
「快點快點，我要看剩下的相片！」凱文大呼小叫地，趴在桌邊盯著那些鐵盤。  
「急什麼。」王耀重新戴上手套，欣然看著那些黑白相片，都是和他記憶中相差無幾的一花一木。  
「那我來幫你！你教我吧。」凱文興奮地拿出一雙手套。  
「Um……這個一時三刻不能沖好的，條件限制比較多。」王耀為難，「我盡量快點吧。」  
「這些東西我見都沒見過，你從哪學的？」凱文沮喪地問。  
「你太爺爺教我的呀，他閒來無事最喜歡折騰這些了，洗出來的相片也比我洗的好看多了。」王耀又想起了摯友。  
是了是了，老陳你最厲害了，大攝影家。既然你的兒子和孫子以前都不在意，那這些菲林我自己洗一份，剩下的通通給你的曾孫子帶回去吧，他啊，雖然不在這兒長大，但卻最像你了。

假期結束後王耀又到大學裡邊給學生上選修課了，因為是假期結束第二天的緣故，上座的學生比平時要少。這堂課是講到中國近代史的章節了，他打開從網上順手下載的PPT。  
他不需要按照PPT的套路來講課，他就那樣隨口一說，便是一段歷史。從南京的槍炮聲開始，——愈近的歷史對學生們來說是更容易理解了，但對他自己而言並不那麼好受。南京，近代史的起點，繼而又經歷了許許多多的劫難，現在這個城市依舊安然，已經是不可多得的幸運。  
他眼睛掠過後排的座位，凱文和阿爾弗雷德不知道什麼時候來的，專心致志地看著他，阿爾對他做了個口型：「接你回去」。……又搞什麼！他窘然把眼睛轉回投影上去。  
課間小息的時候他回到自己的辦公室，兩個人也尾隨著進來。凱文把自己攤在沙發上，綿軟的墊子舒服極了。  
「王——教授，我也要聽中國歷史。」阿爾弗雷德把大臉湊到他面前，笑嘻嘻地望著他。  
「怎麼過來了……」被他們旁聽自己的課簡直像是當眾處刑了，王耀渾身都不自在。  
「都說想聽歷史課了~」阿爾弗雷德指了指小崽子：「他也說想來看你講課的。」  
王耀撇撇嘴：「我不教吧你又說我不教，我教他吧，你又會說他是美國人，我教他中國歷史幹嘛。」……反正台灣人都不學中國史了。末了王耀還碎碎唸地補上一句：「混蛋公知。」  
「我是美國人。」阿爾直吐舌頭，又暗暗小聲說：「你才是最大公知。」  
凱文拿著王耀的ipad看剛才的PPT，翻看著課堂的內容。  
「中國人為什麼要打中國人呢？」凱文用手指快速划動著螢幕，那些事件對他而言十分新奇。  
「對呀，中國人為什麼要打中國人呢？」阿爾弗雷德怪裡怪氣地重複對王耀說這句話。  
「滾蛋！」王耀差點想用ipad砸向阿爾弗雷德腦袋：「你以為美國人就不打美國人！？」  
「打！打的，老師說的，打的可兇了。」凱文連忙說。  
阿爾怏怏，他捏著凱文雙腮：叫你拆我台！  
「其實，我超——喜歡三國game的！」凱文忽然想起了什麼，靈光一現：「又分又合，這看起來跟這些戰爭也差不多。」他看了看內戰的內容，不懂，放棄了。  
在英雄割據的時代，王耀仍是看得很透，和以往那些爭奪政權的諸侯們的方式很相像，因為有著相同的敵人，所以在北伐的時候走到了一齊。而當這個敵人消失了，便又重新因為理念的不對等開始分裂。  
「是的……因為價值衝突所以分，又因為共同利益所以合。」王耀抬眼乜了下阿爾弗雷德：「就像……後來和某些國家之間也一樣。」  
阿爾弗雷德沒說話，他動了動笑僵了的嘴。  
王耀說這句話的語氣很熟悉，他不明說，阿爾弗雷德也知道他特指的是什麼。——他不過想說因為蘇修是他和美帝的共同敵人，所以和他聯手也無可厚非，但當這個敵人消失了，他們又會走向分歧。  
沒什麼好避忌的，王耀的避忌不過是因為那頭熊真的被弄死了。好了，所以現在他這副樣子是在懷念那個人還是又要對自己暗示什麼……  
混蛋王耀。

後半堂課阿爾弗雷德的臉色就沒好過，他對王耀剛才的話耿耿於懷……麻煩了，他對王耀的話過於在乎，不知道說者有無心但反正聽者有意了。下課鐘響了阿爾弗雷德也毫無知覺，直到周圍好長的一片起哄才讓他回過神來，他怵著望向講台，王耀在白板上正寫著什麼。  
「因為我個人的工作安排要回北京去了，這個學期剩下的課改由張教授來上，有考試和課業問題的話可以直接問他。」王耀在白板上寫了張教授的電郵地址，隨後對大家深深鞠了個躬：「來到南京為大家上課很高興，希望在座的同學以後再考到北京去，我們那時候說不定有機會再碰頭。」  
課堂下邊一陣低哄，來來去去無非就是說啊是啊是那個張教授啊，可不是嘛，那個連PPT都不會弄的老頭子。  
和在座的學生一樣，阿爾弗雷德也覺得有點突然，王耀正朝著自己的方向看過來，心情看起來不錯。  
他們把凱文帶回去之後換了身衣服再出去，兩個人拎著一打酒樽走在江邊，王耀把長髮放了下來，夜色與霓虹交映在一齊。他們一邊走著一邊沉默地往嘴裡倒著酒，走路的姿勢也大不正經，活像兩個流氓。  
「喝這麼多幹嘛，易醉。」阿爾弗雷德問。王耀已經領先他一罐了，少有。  
「易睡。」他望向江邊，江水似乎格外平靜。  
「那早點回去睡一覺？」阿爾弗雷德湊近他耳邊。  
「拒絕。」王耀瞇著眼看他。  
走到人少的地方，阿爾弗雷德突然用力把王耀拽向自己的方向，沒有被拒絕。他們在附近找了個石凳坐下，好了，這樣……就可以親近一點了。  
「怎麼又想著要回去了？」阿爾弗雷德倒完了最後一口酒。「不留戀嗎，『南京』。」  
「我想來就來，想走就走。」王耀把鋁罐丟進膠袋，和其他罐子碰在一齊發出「哐當」的聲響。  
阿爾用餘光偷窺著他，酒精的緣故臉頰有點發紅，眼睛倒還很有精神，這些酒都撂不倒他。他擱在一邊的手忽而被王耀牽住，而後扣在一齊。  
微寒的江風拂在臉上，阿爾弗雷德看著對岸迷蒙的光斑，身旁的人少有的主動，把腦袋靠在自己肩上。他不知所措地拿出手機隨意翻看了一下，又把它放回去，碰到褲袋裡那張紙時他不由一陣心虛，但同時又感到喜悅。那是遲到了快七十年才知道的事啊，……但他現在還這樣想麼？他歪著頭貼著王耀，輕聲說：  
「親愛的阿爾弗雷德。」  
被風吹過的聲線忽而驚動了樹葉，一陣颯響，王耀轉了轉眼睛，疑惑，又帶著不祥的預感。  
果然，接下來阿爾弗雷德一一細讀出來的，都是那年那日他寫過的信——就是那天被凱文看到的那封。  
那是深藏暗湧的一九四六，戰爭已經結束半年，一切看起來生氣勃勃，卻又動蕩欲起，還都南京，還有他們的第一屆聯合國會議，安理會會議，他的國旗飄揚了在日本的領土，他的律師走進了遠東軍事審判的法庭。他寫了滿紙的感謝，不僅是對阿爾弗雷德，也是對終於肯放過他的命運。而對於讀信人而言，所有感謝的字眼都不過是他含蓄的表達，他已經沒有書寫過那些纏綿的句子已久——  
就在阿爾弗雷德要背出最後一行英文的時候，他打斷了。  
「閉嘴——」王耀咬咬嘴唇，那些從阿爾弗雷德口中說出的每一個字都使他的心不止地顫抖，時間已經甚為久遠，但附著在信紙上邊那種不知名的感情，似乎還在。「你怎麼……」  
「看來你以前也還是挺喜歡我的，不是麼？」阿爾弗雷德說。  
「日記裡寫的都是秘密，你怎麼這麼無恥啊？」壞小子，回去非要把他煎皮拆骨不可！  
「日記？」  
「……我夾在日記裡的。」王耀皺著眉。那些回憶像從太平洋海底又被撈了起來，很熟悉，又很陌生。  
「為什麼當時不給我？」  
「我忘了。」  
「你現在……對我還有那種的感覺麼？一點點？」他忐忑，又帶著豁出去一般的期望。  
阿爾弗雷德盼著他能有點別的回應，而不是一味連說每句話都打著防備的算盤。他靠到王耀面前，伸手去撫著他的長髮。  
良久的沉默，仿佛習習晚風靜止了時間。王耀拉下他的手，倆人回到原先的距離。  
阿爾，我不知道。  
並不是一個玩笑，也不是單純地因為渴望接觸外邊的世界才動的心，他彼時閉關鎖國已經很多年，到後來那些洋人無一不是對他的領土與資源虎視眈眈，他卻在這群人中看到了一個和其他人不怎麼相同的人，像是明路的一道光，刺眼得不得不把注意力都放在他身上。  
哈……我還是太天真了。那都是……因為利益而已，後來得到的教訓還不夠麼。王耀搖搖頭：「沒有了。」  
冷風迎面吹來，地上輕飄飄的鋁罐發出碎碎落落的聲響。  
……看來感情也會過期，變質都變得離譜透了他才姍姍來遲地問又有什麼意義。阿爾弗雷德自嘲地笑出聲，又低頭避開王耀的臉。我在期待什麼呢，明明都已經知道答案了，我真是傻，七十年，怎麼看都更像對方騙了自己的感情。原來他去不了的，都叫遠方；得不到的，都是難忘。  
還觸碰著對方的手不知該不該縮回來，阿爾弗雷德尷尬透了，他裝作無事東張西望。這又不是什麼文藝電影裡的俗套情節，說什麼如果當初多一張船票你會不會跟我走 ，反正王耀是不會了。「唉，說真的，我真的喜歡那個時候的你，比起現在，真的討人喜歡多了。」如同放棄了所有期待一般，他鬱悶地直說出口。  
「人畜無害又溫順的兔子誰都喜歡，強大的對手誰都會防備。」王耀突然用力握住對方躊躇不定的手，大方地牽在一齊。「對嗎？如果你也變成那樣，我一定會愛死你。」  
說不出的羞愧，被洞穿了意圖一樣令人無法直面對方。阿爾弗雷德伸手進褲袋，把那封信藏得更裡邊一點。  
「阿爾，其實我更喜歡一個對等的關係。」王耀深吸一口氣，風中有淡淡的花香。而後語氣輕快得仿佛之前對方的話都沒有問過出口：「而不是身為戰勝國的時候讓別人瓜分我的領土，不是在敵人進犯的時候還傻傻地祈求其他人來幫我……」他神情又變得苦悶：「我不斷把希望寄盼在別人身上，不斷地請求調解和申請援助，可到頭來，那些聲音都消散在哭喊聲裡了，而你們剩給我的，只是一個奄奄一息的南京，我不喜歡……如果你仍想要那樣的一個我——」  
「別說了……」阿爾弗雷德截斷他的話。他確實需要世界都按照他的規律而行，卻又被這個不講規則的人打破。  
「聽我講完！」王耀堅定地說：「就當是給我一個尊重吧。」  
莫名的疏離感。阿爾弗雷德並不太想聽下去了，他明明希望王耀坦誠，卻又矛盾地怕面對那些不怎麼想聽的方面。  
王耀的聲音很低，低到快要被風吹走一般：「……如果你也變成那樣，我大概……不會再看著你了。」  
「什麼？」阿爾弗雷德抬起頭。  
「哎，這麼久了，我始終不得不承認——」王耀偏開臉：「你很特別。」  
就像終日徘徊在漫長的黑夜中，而後有一天，他終於看到遠方的地平線上有了一縷耀眼的光，那光劃破蒼穹，溫暖和煦，從此他便不得不活在那光下了。  
——早已習慣黑暗的迷途者才訝異地感歎原來這個世界上還是會有不一樣的東西，它年輕氣盛，卻又能將大半個世界握在手中。  
如果能為自己帶來光明，那就跟著他好了……頹然的時候他曾經這樣想——「那個時候」。他恍然又被觸動到：當自己不合符條件的時候，就會被放棄。他從石凳上站起來，背對著阿爾弗雷德：「算了……『現在』的我又勾不起你的保護慾，你大可以找別人。」  
身後沒有了動靜，三十秒之後，他被身後的人緊緊地箍在胸膛，力氣大得很，他幾乎要喘不過氣了——  
「幹嘛……」王耀側了側腦袋，那個大男生把腦袋死死地埋在自己肩窩，不肯抬起來。  
「……」  
阿爾弗雷德還是沒有反應，王耀急得想用手去掙開他，但對方還是不肯鬆動一分。「別鬧，快鬆開……有人往這邊來了。」阿爾弗雷德的舉動使他困惑無比。  
「……」  
「發什麼脾氣啊！」王耀再使勁推，仍然毫無成效——那些在江邊散步的人影似乎愈來愈近。  
阿爾弗雷德就是執拗地摁著他，不放開。混蛋王耀，他在心裡早已經把王耀罵了上百萬遍，他最煩王耀用滿不在乎地語氣在他面前自貶——全是刺激他的禁句。如果他真的如自己所說的那樣注視著自己，為什麼又要用這些藉口來推拒這種關係？王耀，你果然還是很不坦誠啊。  
明明不是因為分別，他卻嗅到了那時候的悽愴。  
他腦子渾成一灘水，懷裡的人停止了掙扎，繼而回以他溫柔的擁抱，在悲戚又苦澀的那刻尋到他的唇。他鬆開了桎梏，王耀沒有推開自己。他情不自禁按住對方後腦，手指伸入他漆黑的長髮中，有那麼一刻，他怕王耀又會逃掉。  
「抱歉……」王耀把頭靠在他胸膛悶著聲道。這個詞是他一貫以來少有的作風，但卻屢屢因為這個人破了例。  
為什麼當初的「放棄」仍令他耿耿於懷。  
因為不足夠獨立，不足夠強大。等著我……這次，我想走到你的前方，用我自己的方式。……我一定會，變回像你遇見我之前那樣。  
「好吧，我原諒你了。」阿爾弗雷德舔舔嘴唇。全世界大多數人順著他都沒覺得特別開心，但如果他想的那一個不在意則會特別苦惱。  
不提過去了……我現在也還是那樣在意你。他望向王耀深邃的雙瞳，就像最柔和的月光，全部都融化了在其中。

 

阿爾弗雷德和陳家三口買了同一班的機票，他們回去的那天王耀一車把他們車到機場，臨走時他送了凱文一大本漂亮的畫冊，從相機最初出現在中國，一直到現在的一些相畫，小傢伙看起來高興壞了。一路上他和阿爾弗雷德之間沒有太多話，反而都是凱文在吵吵鬧鬧，說以後有長假還要回來找王耀。  
過安檢之前他潦潦草草地對阿爾說了句一路逆風就當做是送別了，雖然阿爾弗雷德看起來不太滿意他的態度，但也無可奈何。目送著他們四個進關閘時凱文還不斷向後望兩下又繼續往前走。他目光不由自主地停在阿爾弗雷德背後——對方似乎沒有回頭的打算，應該挺安全……嗯。不對，回過來半個頭了！他連忙低下頭裝作玩手機。  
忽而凱文轉身向他跑來，速度很快，一直氣喘吁吁地跑到他跟前，他蹲下來捏捏凱文的臉。凱文衝著王耀傻笑，像加州的葵花，又像南京的暖陽。  
「耀，你說你以前生病……」凱文喘著氣問：「那你的病現在已經痊愈了嗎？我爸爸國內國外都認識很厲害的醫生哦！」  
「謝謝關心，舊患已經好了，現在時不時會有點別的小毛病，都不是大問題。」  
「那舊患是誰治好的呀？是俄國的醫生，還是美國的醫生？」凱文歪歪頭。  
王耀揉揉他的頭髮，彎下腰在他耳邊輕聲說：「和醫生沒有太大關係了，病找對了根源，對症下藥，慢慢就會好起來了。」  
「好吧！我會想你的！」凱文抱住王耀，往他臉上親了一下。  
如果我是普普通通的人的話，應該就跟你太爺爺一樣吧，教教書，寫點文章，隨便找點愛好度過晚年。不過啊，現在的我，還有好多好多的事情要忙，不知道要忙到什麼時候呢，好難得的清明假期又過去了，悼念過已經不在的人，我又要為了還在的人開始忙起來了。

凱文和阿爾弗雷德的座位就相鄰著，凱文說要坐窗邊，阿爾弗雷德就順讓給他了。  
「你不喜歡坐窗邊位！？」凱文驚訝，「我最喜歡坐窗邊位了！」  
「你喜歡就給你坐啊。」阿爾弗雷德大方地說。  
「老師說了！不喜歡天空的人，一定很無趣！」凱文興沖沖把窗頁拉開。  
「我看得太多了……我退役前可是空軍！」阿爾弗雷德自豪地拍拍心口：「還在戰爭中擊落過無數的敵機！」  
「就會車大炮！」凱文一副看傻子的表情：「又說自己以前是個牛仔，又說自己是個商人，現在還說自己是空軍！」  
「這……不衝突！」哄不到小孩的阿爾弗雷德仍在死撐。  
凱文往後跳上座位，懸著的雙腿擺來擺去。「我問了耀——」  
「他怎麼說的。」阿爾弗雷德一骨碌地扭過身。  
「他說是自己治好的。」  
「切……」阿爾弗雷德不屑地轉回臉。  
「你怎麼看起來不太高興？」凱文用手肘戳戳他：「說來你們怎樣認識的？」  
阿爾弗雷德瞟他一眼，裝作兇兇的語氣說：「他偷了我的東西又騙了我，是個混球，老狐狸！一個賊！浪費了我很多的時間，我的心血——」  
「你胡說，耀才不是那樣的人！」凱文氣鼓鼓的。「東西不給你了！」  
「什麼東西！？」阿爾弗雷德連忙問，一臉抱歉的樣子。  
凱文嘟著嘴不理他，接下來的幾分鐘阿爾弗雷德好說歹說又是笑話又是鬼臉哄著他，才從他手裡哄回來一封信。  
他急忙打開信封，裡邊沒有信紙，只有幾張相片。  
第一張黑白相片，美國曾經的大使館——現在已經是舊址的地方，那是從重慶遷回南京的那天，也是一個法桐飄絮的四月。他和王耀站在門口拍了這張照片作為留念，一樣的洋服，一樣的髮型，一樣的笑臉。  
他們那個時候的來往都還很純粹，是「那個時候」，他喜歡著的他。  
就和那些年輕人一樣，對上眼，談個戀愛，之後再結婚，結婚後工作聽我的生活聽你的，哪有什麼表面爾虞我詐暗地你死我活的心思，更別提半路會有討厭的人橫刀奪愛什麼的。  
他沒想過有生之年還能看到這張照片，那年他們在朝鮮半島打了一仗，回去之後他便把和王耀有關的東西都撕了個碎，連同他在王耀身上花了多年的時間和心血，沒有人能再拼湊得回來。  
相片後邊寫著：「以前拍的。」  
還有一張相片，普普通通的舊跡外觀。  
一看便知道是這幾天拍的。  
王耀不知道，他每次來到這裡，會有意無意到以前呆過的地方去看一看，並非是懷念，僅僅是習慣性的路過，像路過以前住過的房子，去澆一澆從前種在花園的樹。  
從使館到賓館，從滄海到桑田，從我們，到我。  
後邊寫著的字是：「現在拍的。」  
第三張，現在的美國駐華大使館。也是啟用那天兩個人的合照，同樣是笑著，但是感覺卻和第一張不一樣了。  
他翻過後邊一看，寫著：「北京，我們。」  
幾張相片疊在一起，就是百年間一枕欷歔的綺夢。  
阿爾弗雷德把相片裝回信封，放在胸前的口袋。他拿出眼罩，戴上睡覺，等一覺醒來再過一陣子，他就回到自己的家了。黑漆漆的視野，怎麼還是那張臉，甩來甩去都甩不掉。是，雖然不討喜，但卻有意思，他還能經常這樣和他在世界會議中拌嘴吵鬧，不至於酩酊終日。  
他偷了我的心。一百多年了，還沒還給我，也沒有說，到底還要不要還給我，看來日防夜防，心賊難防。  
下次來，我到北京去找你要吧。  
Yes, I will grow old along with you.

高鐵從南京駛往北京，那些風景在愈來愈快的速度中成了一絲絲連續不斷的線，他仰頭倚在椅上，聽著廣播報站的話訊。他歪頭看著藍色車票上的兩個站名，又像是一頁小小的歷史，從前他在這個城市重生，而後又差點在這裡死去，如今，他又在這條路上重新啟程了。  
再見，南京。

回到北京後，用小李的話來說就是「一切又回到了正軌」。王耀看著他笑開花的臉，自省了一通，好了，大不了以後不再亂跑了。哪有什麼正軌不正軌的……對他而言才沒有絲毫分別。他有空還是會到北京的大學去旁聽那門選修課，看看有沒有白髮蒼蒼的老頭子在講台上生動地講著過去的故事。  
說起來，他食言了，他已經不在原來的地方了。偶爾他到南京去，會特地抬頭去看那些魁梧的法國梧桐，經過多年的風雨，樹幹上已經被蛀了很多洞，被沒有公德心的人塞了各種各樣的垃圾，還有那些沒有被好好保護，現在已經破破爛爛的舊址。  
很多遊客來到這裡，他們並不知道自己要看什麼，只是聽著一些可有可無的解說，進入紀念館循例地緬懷，或者坐在蔣介石的辦公椅上做著令人捧腹的表情。時代真是非常奇異的力量，曾經有不同的人聚集在這裡，為了不同的主義與信仰，試圖拯救或者毀滅他。好在這個混亂的時代已經過去了，只是人都不在了。   
你看，雞鳴寺的櫻花又開了，賞花的路上人聲鼎沸，附近考試院的舊址一如既往地安安靜靜。等到冬天的時候啊，一下雪，西安就成了長安，揚州就成了廣陵，合肥就成了廬州，南京啊，就成了金陵。  
六朝古都，虎踞龍盤，舊時國殤，如今已矣。梅山的梅花依舊每年在開，懸鈴木的落絮依舊每年在飄。中央大學已經不是中央大學了，那種氣息隨著時間慢慢流逝，屬於某些歷史特定的記憶最終會被蓋上落塵的絨布，月棲霞川，夢泊秦淮；樓鼓寒聲，雨落花台，那是南京城既美麗又心酸的一場風月。

 

感謝讀到這裡XD 推給大家一條很治愈的影片：https://weibo.com/5715109289/GaAgGaAUr


End file.
